rails_of_salt_lake_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily
Bio Lily is a friendly engine. She is very agile, and like Lilim, she is sometimes conceited about her work. She also helps Lilim with her excursions sometimes and on rare occasions, likes to rescue Amtrak trains. Whenever Lily is not working, she likes hanging out with her friends at the shed, including Nicholas. She also enjoys practicing with drills, playing Eight Marbles, and reading books. Despite her relationship with Nicholas, she sometimes enjoys teasing him, which can often irritate him. She even "drills" bad engines if they misbehave and even has an "I'll drill him" gag, similar to Will's sniping gag and Dakota's "get him" gag. While Lily is generally well-behaved and sweet, she can have a temper when it comes to disagreements and can even be bossy and stern on some occasions. In Right of Way, she and Lilim teased Nicholas and Jordan about not getting right of way. She later kicked Dave and Larry out of the yard along with the others for messing with Nicholas. In Hungry Pumpkin, she hired Jordan to try his "hands" at working at her "restaurant", but she fired him after contagious screw ups. In Lily vs. Lilie, she beat Lilie in quiz game to see who was the real Lily. In Adams vs. Amtrak, she had an accident with Mr. Adams' car at a railroad crossing, and was mistakenly "sued" for it (Dora and Mike's Misadventure reveals that Caillou and Dora caused the events off screen). Nicholas served as her "lawyer" and won. In The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying, while Nicholas and Will were packed with extra jobs, Lily was away for a while before eventually coming back. Upon her return, she enjoyed a day off with Nicholas, Will, and Zach. In Change of Plans, she did an excursion to New Jersey with Shawn, Lilim, Michael, and Marie. Later in The Haunting from Canada, she teased Nicholas over his freak out before she and the others freaked out themselves. In Difficult Planning, she was excited about what Nicholas got her for Christmas. She kissed him to show appreciation. Later on in Cameron Tricks His Friends, she and Lilim were assigned to take an excursion to Chicago (where Lily would take another train later on). She overtook Cameron on the way out and teased him about it. In Tale of a J Class, she teased Nicholas after waking him up, which annoyed him and caused him to lash out at her. But after Nicholas' visit with Barry in Roanoke, he felt bad about his argument with her and apologized. Lily gladly accepted his apology and they did a train together. In Sleepover, she, Marie, Rosalina and Lilim had a sleepover at Salt Lake City, which drove Nicholas and Goldenboy crazy. In Worries and Wonders, she helped rescue Nicholas from a snowdrift. After Nicholas was free, she did her best to get him back home safely. Later on, she was recognized for her heroic actions. In Pet Sitter, she found a dog sitting on the platform and unexpectedly took him in and named him "Rocco". She became attached to the dog and even took approaches like taking him with her in order to avoid having to give him away. Eventually, she entrusted Nicholas to watch over him, but when Rocco went missing, she lost trust in Nicholas and tried to avoid him. She is voiced by Amber Kubiak. Personality She likes talking to Sash Lilac, but hangs out with Emeraldgirl, Rosalina, Carol Tea, and any other female engine. Basis Lily is a Amtrak P42DC numbered 196. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Locomotives Category:Female Engines Category:GE Locomotives Category:P42DC's